Crusader
The '''Crusader '''is one of the greatest of the early warjacks built the by Protectorate, a massive warjack boasting heavy armor and capable of crushing attacks but designed with open hands to pass as laborjacks in casual inspection. The chassis originated during the reign of Hierarch Luctine, who devoted himself to subjugating outlying Idrian tribes. Even when most Idrians converted after the earthquake of AR, many tribes resisted and continued to harass the young nation. The Crusader was unleashed to provide an unstoppable force in the battles to come. It also proved its strength against Cygnar when friction between the two nations prompted clashes along the Black River.Forces of Warmchine: Protectorate of Menoth Command MK3 Using the original parts of heavy steamjacks used during Visgoth Ozeall’s time and combining new parts with the hijacked cortex and chassis of a Cygnaran Ironclad, the first Crusader lurched from the hidden foundries, bearing a massive mace resembling the powerful weapons wielded by the Reclaimers of Menoth. The then-rebellious Idrian tribes found a relentless foe in the Crusader. No spear could pierce its armor, nor could any Idrian shaman cease its powerful stride with heathen magic. Hundreds of defiant Idrian tribesman died crushed or broken at the ‘jacks feet, while others surrendered and learned to heed the scrutators. The Crusader took place in every major engagement, as the Protectorate steadily pushed its borders into the wastes.No Quarter #8 Already possessed of an immensely durable armored frame and powerful laborjack arms, after the development of Menoth’s Fury during the reign of Hierarch Caltor Turgis the Crusader was enhanced by the inferno mace. This weapon, inspired by the blazing maces of the reclaimers, can easily rend most armor into flaming scrap. Introduced to the warjack’s armament in 549 AR, this massive weapon is a flanged mace atop a thick haft of iron and reinforced mechanika. Storing a reservoir of Menoth’s Fury, the inferno mace is designed to produce a powerful burst of flame. Using the charged reservoir, the weapon activates when a powerful strike is landed, spilling the fiery essence of Menoth’s Fury onto whatever surface it assails. The warjack’s reputation of die-hard reliability owes much to the fact that most models rely mainly on stock Cygnaran design. The Crusader’s schematics were reverse engineered from some of the finest precision creations built by Cygnar to date, and so the Menites continue to use their oppressor’s weapons against them. Until recently, the Protectorate largely relied on smuggled warjack and steamjack cortexes to link to the mechanikal systems of their warjacks. The lessons learned from the construction of the Crusader underscore generations of Menite mechanikal theory. Sacrificing speed for protection, the Crusader is a hulking brute with thick armor plating and a powerful chassis. The machines are often adorned with the Menofix of the Menite faith, although some have been known to feature passages from the Book of the Law or sculpted visages of hierarchs and heroes of the faith. The faceplate and head are stylized to represent the masked visages of ever faithful and silent knights of the faith. For decades, Menite foundries have produced the armor, engines, and weapons of the Crusader. The Protectorate builds all of its own warjacks now. At one time, the chassis and pneumatics of the machine relied on Engines East and Steamwerks Union parts smuggled from across western Immoren. This is no longer a problem for the Protectorate’s war effort. Laboring diligently in forges, the Vassal’s of Menoth work under continuous guard to produce the warjacks that emerge from the Factoriums. Unlike the Crusaders of old, modern Crusader cortexes are produced by the Vassal’s of Menoth and their chassis by the Sul-Menite Artificers, who employ a greater degree of expertise and precision than the old engineers who cobbled them together from spare parts. References Category:Warmachine Category:Warjack Category:Protectorate of Menoth